This is Us
by ChocaholicLiar
Summary: Alison, Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer are 18, live together in apartment in California, and this is their first year of college. How will they do good in school, act normal around boys and maintain their friendship all at once? Find out in this story through Spencer's eyes. Characters are a bit OOC. Read and Review please! ENJOY!


**A/N: Hey guys, I know I am really bad at finishing stories but I just really got an inspiration and felt the need to write this story and post it. I promise I will try to focus on the other two stories too, but I just really wanted to post something easier and lighter, as both of my other stories are more on the dark/troubled side. Please give this story a chance, even though it sounds like a cliche. Anyways, a quick intro here: Girls are all 18, just getting into college, all single and best friends. Girls includes Aria, Alison, Emily, Hanna and Spencer and the story is written in Spencer's POV! Oh and by the way, girls live in California. More on their college decisions and other stuff will come in next chapters.**

**DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, do not own Pretty Little Liars, their places, characters and plots.**

**QUESTION: Well anyways, can you tell me if you like shorter or longer chapters, and what for YOU in long/short? THANKS!**

**~Author ^-^**

* * *

''Wake up, girls!'' I yell. I am Spencer Hastings and I am 18. Me and my friends decided to move in together in California right after High school. We live in a large apartment that my parents, both very succesful lawyers bought for all of us. Of course the other parents paid for it too, but my parents were feeling super generous that day, so they just paid the most of it.

The first one to come out of her room is Emily. She is sweet, friendly and loves swimming. She has beautiful brown hair, tanned skin all year around and she has the most athletic body of us all. When we are out partying, a lot of guys check her out, but she doesn't mind that because she is lesbian, therefore interested in girls. She says 'hi' to me before she hops in the shower.

Then Aria comes out her bedroom, all sleepy and yawning. She hates getting up early, but she still wakes up before my other two friends, Hanna and Alison. Aria is very talented in arts and she always wears kind of vintage-indie-unique clothes that totally go with her fair skin and dark brown hair. She is pretty petite, but don't let her looks mislead you, she can be pretty aggressive if she thinks someone is being mean to her friends.

She walks by me and mumbles 'Good morning' before she sits down at our table and makes herself cereal. She is also vegetarian, so she always makes sure there isn't any meat in her meals. Once she almost slapped the lunch lady, because she thought that the lunch lady lied to her about her meal ingredients. God, it was funny to watch.

With Emily in the shower and Aria at the kitchen, it was two down, two to go. I had to wake up Alison and Hanna before 7 am or we would be late for our classes, since the blondes took almost an hour to get ready. I was feeling powerful today, so I just walked in Hanna's room and yelled in her ear to wake up. First she doesn't move, so I decide to change the tactic. ''it's almost 8 am'' I say loudly and she sits up straight in her bed.

''Eight? Eight?'' she yells ''Oh god, why didn't you wake me up earlier?''

''Calm down, it's only 7'' I say laughing.

''Just so you know, it was not funny at all'' she replies before getting her towel and walking to the bathroom. She can get very annoying if the shower is not free so I just let out a small sigh of relief when I hear Emily is done with her shower already.

Hanna is blonde and really funny. She is very interested in fashion and treats her high heels like her second best friends. The only one I know that has bigger high heels collection than Hanna is Alison.

Alison is the last one in out group of five. She has the most beautiful blonde hair you could ever imagine, gorgeous light blue eyes and is our leader. If it wasn't for her, we might have never become such a great friends. She is the one that keeps us together and leads us. With her beautiful appearance, she could be modeling for any fashion house, but she decided to stick with us, because even with her confidence and bossines, she still needs friends and we all know what friends are like in fashion business.

She gets up pretty much the same time as Hanna, probably she heard our little fight about time being, but instead of Hanna, she is used to that trick and just calmly rolls out of bed like she wasn't even sleeping a minute ago. She sits next to Aria and Emily and starts eating french toast I made before.

You may question yourself why I don't sit at the table and eat, or take a shower, or maybe get ready. Well the answer is, I got up two hours ago. Crazy, right? Well not for me. I like getting up early and going for a run when no one is awake except for some dog walkers and other runners. Sometimes it's still pretty dark and then I can watch the sunrise during my running. I usually run 6 miles or so and when I come back I shower and make the breakfast for us.

This routine has ben going on for a pretty long time, because we came here a whole month before the school started. It was mostly to just enjoy this awesome place, but also to get adjusted before, so it wouldn't be so many changes in one week.

So since I have described all my friends, I think I should describe myself too. I am pretty tall, actually the tallest if no one of us is wearing heels. My hair is medium brown and I have some kind of light olive skin and I am pretty thin. Honestly, I don't really think a lot about my body features, I am much more concentrated on school and studying. My friends, especially Hanna and Ali really try to make me wear more cute outfits and more make-up, because they are somehow convinced that I could look like a model if I'd just put a bit of effort on my looks. Phahaha, good joke.

But don't get me wrong, it's not like I go around in sweats and mom jeans, I just have my own style. And I hope Alison is going to respect that since she is the one choosing our dresses for the first day of college.

Okay, now that it's 7.20, everyone already showered and ate and so Alison called us in her room to 'make us look faboulous' as she said. I must admit, I am kind of happy about all that dressing up and everything. I guess my girly side decided to peek out from under the Arctic Ice where it was hiding for the last 18 years.

''Okay, ladies, are you ready to see your dresses?'' she screamed enthusiastically.

''Yes'' we screamed back.

Then she revealed our dresses from under her bed spread and we all gasped. I have to admit something to Alison; she might be a shopaholic, but she always buys awesome stuff.

Aria's dress was burgundy and black lace tie-dye dress. It had a fitted sweetheart neckline top with halter straps, that cinched a little bit above her waist. It came down halfway to her knees and where it cinched in, there was a cute bow studded black belt. Ali paired it with studded heels and Aria just about died when she saw it.

Emily got a beautiful cream dress with high-low hemline, that ended somewhere above her knees. The dress itself was very girly for Em, but she really liked it, especially because it was paired with wedge nude sandals, that were Emily's favorite type of heel shoes. She didn't go crazy like Aria, but you could really see that happy face of her.

The dress for Hanna was a trendy skater dress with back cutout in a bow shape and it was in dark blue colour, that was definitely Hanna's favorite colour. Alison paired it with stunning black platform heels with ankle wrap. Hanna screamed out of joy.

So then there was my dress. I can say that it was definitely the best dress that I've ever seen. It was plaid dress with a sleeveless top and bottom that came from under my breasts to my middle thigh. It was in purple, grey and black, my favorite colours in the whole world. My shoes were black wedges with open toe and bows at sides of both shoes. I seriously loved it so much.

Lastly, Alison's dress was one shoulder teal dress with coral, peachy and light pink floral print over it. It had ruffles on that one strap and it was very girly and flowy. She paired it with some cute coral pumps and we all knew she would look gorgeous in it.

We all hugged and in that moment I knew we were unbreakable and that this would be the best year ever.

Then we remembered that we had to do makeup and hair, so we stopped hugging and started getting ready. We all did our make-up by ourselves, and I of course had to listen to Ali's advice, or better said commands. I also had to promise to do my make-up every day. Then Ali straightened my hair and curled the ends outwards, she pulled back my front hair and pinned it with bobby pins. Emily left her hair natural, Alison curled her hair and put in a big coral flower, Aria also curled it and Hanna did the same, but her curls were way bigger than Aria's.

At 7.45 we were ready and went downstairs to our parking lot. We hopped in the car we all bought together and I switched my shoes for some flats that we called 'car shoes' so we could drive normally, when we had to.

It was almost 7.55 when I parked our car and as we stepped out, we took our school bags with us. We held each other like the girls from 'Bratz: The movie' did when they walked into High School. Let the world see that we are unbreakable. With that being done, we walked through main door, ready to face the world.


End file.
